


Mysterious Fathoms Beloooow

by juneedes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atlantica (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneedes/pseuds/juneedes
Summary: "This world has a surface?!"Or, a rendition of Kingdom Hearts 2 Atlantica.





	Mysterious Fathoms Beloooow

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently finished Kingdom Hearts 2 and... I got the urge. If I were to redo anything in KH2, I'll redo Atlantica. And here I am, actually getting this out.
> 
> It's actually my favorite world in KH1 if only for the fact that you can go basically anywhere there. I love adventuring through the worlds, and in Atlantica, you can explore every nook and cranny without worrying about the timing of the jump, or the very specific angle to see anything, clunky early installment wierdnesses aside. 
> 
> Plus, there's Ariel, and Ursula, and... I just love The Little Mermaid.

 

 

 

"The surface?!"

Sora flailed and spluttered, trying to make sense of up and down. This world had always been rather disorienting and it's been a while since he'd been here. Still...

"This world has a surface?!"

He snapped his head around, but could see no help from Donald and Goofy, who were also still trying to get their bearings, themselves. Sora huffed, and pulled himself up to the surface to see for himself.

"Woah..."

He sees gray. It seemed to be a foggy day. There's probably a storm coming, if those skies were any indication. Sora frowned in worry, though they'll probably be okay under the sea.

"Sora!" Donald squawked, surfacing as well. He looked angry. "Where are we?! Where did you get us this time?!"

"I dunno, it's supposed to be Atlantica, but this world has a surface!" Last Sora remembered, Atlantica was supposed to be some giant aquarium.

"Maybe it changed while we were asleep!" Goofy piped up.

"Huh, guess so."

And while they contemplated their current situation, they didn't notice a ship looming towards them until it's sweeping them aside in its wake.

"Waaaak!!!"

"Look out!!"

The three screamed as they were once again shuffled in the water. Once again disoriented.

"A ship!" Sora gasped, quickly recovering and making a break for the surface if only to see the ship. He was always fond of such things, seeing as he grew up as an islander and the only way of getting around was by boat. Sure they were aware there were ships that existed in this world, but the ones they saw so far were sunken, broken. It's their first actual sailing ship encountered.

"Should we follow it?" Goofy asked.

Sora was about to say yes, but saw something jump from the deck and into the water. A fish..? Sora shuddered as he then remembered that they were fish (sea creatures) this time, and fish were usually eaten by humans. He felt for the fish who must have managed to escape with its life.

"Nah, let's look for Ariel instead. Maybe she knows something. Or King Triton."

At least they mostly knew their way through the waters ( _just follow the trident markers on the walls_ ). Considering it's most probably the best option they have for answers anyway, the trio agreed to it and made their way down to fathoms below.

 

* * *

 

 

There seemed to be a celebration.

The whole populace of Atlantica was probably gathered in the palace--all the merfolk and seafolk they could think of. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were almost separated when they entered to join the audience.

"His Royal Highness, King Triton!!"

A great fanfare accompanied the entrance of the great sea king in a dolphin-drawn chariot above the crowd. His trident glowed as he charged up his magic, which he shot towards the grand chandelier overhead and creating beautiful sparks and showers that awed the crowd.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer," the seahorse herald continued. "Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had to smother their laughter. Who knew the small crab had a ridiculously long name?

A fanfare of kazoos heralded Sebastian's entrance in his own little fish-drawn seashell chariot. Said fish even panicked and almost threw off Sebastian but he managed to hold on. He and King Triton exchanged words as they crossed the room before going to their respective places--the king to a balcony where he could easily see the performance below, and Sebastian to the waiting orchestra.

Sora's eyes widened as Sebastian pulled out a music sheet (a whole music sheet!) from his small seashell chariot and prepared for his performance. Goofy even had to snap Donald's beak shut as the duck-topus squawked in disbelief.

_Tap-tap-tap!_

" _Ah, we are the daughters of Triton_  
_Great father who loves us and named us well_ "

The place brightened up as the music started to flow. The orchestra became alive and six mermaids rose from shells on the stage, singing. Sora is reminded of the legends back home, of sirens and merfolk luring people with their voices, and he could agree now upon seeing this magnificent display of their skill. Not to mention Sebastian's hand in the actual composition.

 _"And then there is the youngest in her musical debut_  
_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you_  
_To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell_  
_She's our sister Ari--"_

Gasps broke out from the sisters, the musicians, and the crowd as the last, largest seashell that appeared on stage opened up to reveal... nobody.

 

* * *

 

King Triton was _furious_.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, we definitely shouldn't disturb King Triton," Goofy said sagely as they exited the palace with the rest of the disappointed crowd. Sora and Donald definitely agreed.

"Where's Ariel, anyway?" Sora grumbled.

"Hmm..."

"Maybe she's in her grotto," Donald suggested, sounding very confident.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora exclaimed as he remembered her sanctuary. "Let's go!"

And with that, they swam away with a new destination in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

"She's not here either."

"Mmh..."

"Maybe she's looking for more treasure!" Goofy suggested.

"..."

"The sunken ship!" The trio exclaimed and they hurried to the entrance, all racing to get out to get to the sunken ship. Hopefully they still knew how to do the mermaid kick against the current or else they'll be looking for the good dolphin who usually helped them to go there... if it's still around.

They only managed to push open the rock serving as door and they were already face to face with the very mermaid they were looking for.

"Ariel!"

The gloomy expression on her face gave way to delight as she recognized her surprise visitors, as well.

"Sora!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first break/cutscene after entering Atlantica would follow with some in-game tutorial (something along the lines of Sora "recalling" the controls) and like the first game, he had to follow the fish. He'd eventually make his way to King Triton's palace and the rest of the fic follows, with actual navigation and fighting Heartless (and maybe Nobodies, too?) in between.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
